


Family & Those You Choose

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 2: Family
Kudos: 4





	Family & Those You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Family

It was no secret to anyone that Max and Isabel were siblings. They had been since they were first adopted and Michael was left in various foster homes. To many that’s all they had been, just two kids whom the Evans happened to pick out so it stood to reason that they were siblings in the adopted sense. That’s what it was to a lot of people, very few people believed them to be twins.

It was better that way, not just for the two of them but for Michael as well. Keeping the secret of them being twins was safer than people knowing the truth. Sure people had twins all the time but for them it was different. Despite that difference however it did not go unnoticed sometimes by their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Evans however just figured it was because they’d been found wandering the desert together. The pod squad’s whole justification was that had they really believed them to be siblings then they would not have wanted to split them apart and that they would have taken Michael too despite his unpredictability. Max and Isobel had accepted that for the most part because he was one of them, he was their brother too. No one saw that however. Instead all they saw were the two kids whom the Evans had adopted and that was it.

“Mom,” Isobel griped, “is this really necessary?”

“What,” said Diane Evans. “I thought you would enjoy something like this, you know just the two of us out for a mother-daughter day at the driving range like we used to do. You used to love to golf. Remember when we first took you and your brother to play miniature golf on your first birthday with us?”

“How could I forget, I was terrified of it.”

“True but you came around.”

“Well in my defense I didn’t know what it was let alone a golf ball. I’d never seen one before.” Diane looked at her with confusion. Isobel had been no more than seven years old. Surely a kid of that age would have known what one was. “Never mind, forget I said that.”

“It scares me when you say things like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You were a kid, Isobel, surely you must remember something from before your dad and I came for you and your brother.”

Isobel sighed, “Mom, can we not? We’ve gone over this.”

“I know I just can’t help but worry when you won’t give me a straight answer. I mean heck after all this time we still don’t know when your real birthday is because you’ve never told us.”

“Mom, none of that matters. Max and I began to have lives the day they picked us up on the side of the road. Can we just forget this and play. Like you said, it’s been a while since we golfed and you know I kind of miss it.”

Diane only nodded as her daughter went to fetch a bucket of golf balls while she grabbed their clubs.

****

Not long after Isobel was smiling as one of her golf balls sailed through the air and reached the hole.

“I actually forgot how fun this was,” she said.

“Me too.”

As they were walking on the greens to go to where their golf balls had landed Isobel suddenly stopped.

“Isobel,” she heard him call out. “Isobel I need you.”

It wasn’t so much as Max calling out in pain but rather in concern.

“Isobel,” she heard her mom break the connection. “Isobel, are you okay?”

“Yeah um, I just have to go.”

“Now but we’re just starting out.”

“I know, mom, there’s this um…there’s this thing I forgot to do.”

“A thing, does this have to do with Max?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because when it comes to your brother you always get this stare off into space look.”

“Yeah I’m sorry it’s just a twin thing you know.”

“Isobel,” Max called out again.

“It just baffles me. I haven’t heard of a lot of cases where twins are as in tune with each other as you are.”

“Mom, not another interrogation, please. I really have to go.”

Diane just nodded and Isobel was glad she brought her own car. She did that sometimes incase a situation where to arise where she would need to bail.

*****

“This better be good, Max,” Isobel said when she rolled up to his house and he stood in front of the door. 

“Does this look good to you,” Max asked when they walked into the house. 

Everything was a huge mess and then Max took Isobel out back where Michael was standing, arms to the side, palms out, eyes closed. The dust around them swirled.

“What the hell, Michael,” Isobel said, “make it stop.”

Michael opened his eyes and looked at her, “don’t you think I would if I could, Isobel? I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“I can’t control it. It’s like I’m a kid all over again.”

“You can’t control your powers, just great,” she said to him. “Max, can’t you like stop it?”

“How by hitting him with a lightning bolt?”

“That might actually work,” said Michael.

“I am not hitting you with electricity, Michael,” Max said.

“Why not,” asked Isobel, “it could be the only way to stop him.”

“She’s right. You hit me with a lightning strike it’ll knock me out so hard that it will have to stop.”

Max looked at the two of them and then focused on Michael, “it could kill you.”

Michael smirked, “we both know you wouldn’t go that far even though you’ve wanted to a couple of times. Look around you Max, these mini dust devils I’m creating could turn into something worse.”

Max nodded. Michael had already destroyed the inside of his house and now there were several dust devils in his area of the desert. If Michael got any stronger they could turn into full-fledged tornadoes and reach town. It was the only way.

“Okay,” he agreed. Max took a few feet back and held out his hands. “This is going to hurt.”

Michael took a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

Max turned on his ability and the two boys cried out. The force was so great that it knocked the three of them back. The dust devils released into the air. Isobel was the first to stand and walked over to Michael. She reached for his pulse.

“How is he,” Max asked weakly.

She looked at him, “well you didn’t kill him.”

The two of them stood. “Help me get him inside.” They did just that and took him to Max’s bed.

Max opened Michael’s chest and saw where his strike left his mark, “He’s going to be out of it for a while and it’s going to leave a scar,” he said as the blast mark spread like a spider.

“I’m sure he’ll just be grateful he didn’t die. So now what?”

The two left Michael alone and walked to the kitchen. Max pulled out a bottle of acetone that he kept stashed under the counter. He took a swig from it and then another.

“I don’t know. It was one thing when Michael was a kid but you know how our powers have grown since then.”

“So what we just wait for him to lose control completely?”

“I don’t know, Isobel!”

“Well whatever it is, we have to figure it out fast. We don’t know how long his stasis will last.”

“I hit him with a hard shock it should be a day if we’re lucky.”

“Great, if we’re lucky.”

“Max,” Liz said as she walked into the house. “Woah,” she said looking at their place. She had moved in with Max just a week ago. “What happened?” 

“Oh tornado Michael happened,” Isobel answered.

“What do you mean?”

Max took another swig of the acetone. Liz walked over to him and rubbed his back knowing that whenever he drank it he was in pain. “Michael lost control of his powers,” Max said to her, “I had to stop him.”

Isobel pointed to Max’s room, “your boyfriend shot Michael with a lightning blast. It was kind of my idea,” she said proudly.

“They didn’t give me much choice. He’s going to be out of it for a while.”

“Which in the meantime,” said Isobel, “we need to figure out what’s wrong with him.”

“I should text Maria,” said Liz.

“For what exactly,” asked Isobel, “all she would be doing is sitting by his side.”

“And shouldn’t that be enough?” asked Liz. “That’s pretty much all we did when Max was in trouble.”

“No that’s pretty much all I did, you were the scientist, you helped bring my brother back.”

“Regardless, shouldn’t Maria do the same? At least Michael won’t be alone. You should understand that Isobel.”

Isobel nodded, “text her.”

*****

Maria arrived within the hour. Isobel was sitting on the bed with Michael caressing his forehead.

“Sorry, I could-,” said Maria.

Isobel wiped at her tears, “no it’s okay come in.”

Maria reluctantly did so. “Liz told me what happened. Guess it’s pretty bad hu?”

“Ya think?” Isobel shook her head, “sorry. It’s just that this is another week where I’ve had to see one of my brother’s nearly dying.”

“He won’t die. He can’t. And besides Liz is working on a cure for him right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then he’ll be okay,” Maria said trying to convince herself as much as she was Isobel.

*****

Several days had past and Michael was still out. The electrical blast that Max had hit him with had been hard enough to knock him out but not strong enough to kill him. It made for a good thing since it rendered Michael’s powers.

When Max wasn’t with Michael he was off with Liz at her lab. He had yet to get his job back so being with Liz while she worked made him feel somewhat useful even if he wasn’t the science guru that she was and for her having him there helped.

*****

Later one evening Maria took a swig of the whisky and then passed the bottle off to Isobel. Rather than take a swig from the bottle she got her glass, poured the whisky and then poured in a heavy dose of acetone.

Maria looked at her, “Seriously?”

“What, you already know our secret. No point in hiding this from you either.”

“I don’t get it.”

“It helps with the pain,” Isobel said to her.

“No, I mean not about that. You, Max, and Michael. I guess I never really understood it before. No offense but you never seemed like the type to hang out with a geek and a rough neck.”

“Well they’re my brothers.”

Maria shook her head with a smile, “it’s funny before I knew Michael was bi I just always thought…”

“Me and Michael?” Isobel said needing another drink. “God no.”

“Seriously, I mean you never once thought about it?”

“Of course not. It would be like me getting together with Max. Okay but let’s say it wasn’t like that. Let’s say that you and Michael didn’t know each other.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“I’m being serious. I mean what’s not to love about the guy?”

“A lot of things and I thought you hated Michael growing up.”

“True but I don’t now.”

“Well regardless of how you feel about him that’s so not a question I’m answering.”

“Oh come on, why not? Look I’ll tell you a secret I never really didn’t not like him. You’re turn.”

“Fine. No I wouldn’t have gotten together with Michael. He’s just not my type.”

“Yeah,” Maria said reaching for the bottle, “I didn’t think he was my type either.” She took a drink, “imagine that hu.”

“We can’t help who we fall for sometimes,” Isobel said as she poured in more acetone. She tried not to think of Noah but he was hard to escape sometimes. 

“So you and Michael then, just family?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know I’m such an idiot. I don’t know why I would even worry about that. Guess it’s just me being insecure.”

“You’re afraid you’re going to lose him. You won’t. Michael’s been through a lot, he’s going to come out of this one and if he doesn’t I will personally kick his ass. I already lost Max once, I’m not losing him too.”

“You guys would literally die for each other wouldn’t you?”

“Pretty much yeah although the dying part kind of sucks.”

“Max, Isobel,” Liz called out.

Isobel and Maria rushed into the house while Max came out of the room.

“I got it.”

“You found a way to cure him,” Maria said.

“Well kind of.”

“Kind of,” said Maria, “that doesn’t sound too reassuring.”

Liz reached into her pocket for two syringes. 

“That’s the one that mutes our powers,” Isobel said as she looked at the dark blue one. 

“Not exactly,” said Liz, “I mean it does but I modified it so that it doesn’t damage your cells so it won’t kill you like it did the last time. Basically Michael will just be human. The green one will jump start him kind of like a car battery. It will wake him up but once that battery starts-.”

Max nodded, “press the gas too fast and it flies so we’ll have to neutralize him with the blue.”

“Exactly.”

“How long will it last though?” asked Isobel.

“My guess is about a week, maybe more. Hopefully that will buy us enough time figure out what caused Michael’s powers to get out of control. I can’t exactly figure it out in two days and I don’t know maybe with his help we can figure out something a lot sooner.”

Max and Isobel looked at each other.

“Do it,” said Max.

Liz looked at Isobel who simply nodded.

The four of them walked into Max’s room where Michael was still passed out. Liz handed Max the green syringe first.

“Get back,” he ordered the girls.

He then plugged the serum into Michael’s chest. He bolted upright and suddenly things in the room started to swirl but not fast enough before Max administered the second dose. The objects in the room began to slow until they landed in place completely.

Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” Isobel said reaching past them and hugging Michael tightly.

“It’s okay,” he said to her, “I’m okay.”

“Sorry I just thought-,” she said pulling back.

“Thought what,” asked Michael, “that you’d get rid of me, not a chance, Isobel.”

Max handed Michael a bottle of acetone which he graciously accepted.

“Guess I have you to thank for this little Frankenstein moment,” Michael said to Liz.

“We’re not out of it yet,” Liz replied. “We still need to figure out what’s causing your powers to get out of control. I am sorry though.”

“Sorry for what, turning me human? Well if that’s the price I have to pay so I don’t hurt anyone then I’m willing to pay it.”

Liz smiled at him and then turned to Maria who was silently in tears.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.”

The three of them left leaving Michael and Maria alone.

“You’re here.”

“Where else would I be?” Maria asked as she took a seat next to him on the bed. She then hit him.

“Hey I was struck by lightning remember?”

“That was for you doing something so stupid like asking Max to shoot you like that. And this,” she said as she kissed him hard, “this is me welcoming you back to the living.”

Michael smiled, “maybe I should die more often then.”

Maria hit him playfully, “don’t you dare.”

*****

“Hey,” Liz said about five minutes later when Maria came into the living room, “what’s up we thought you’d be in the room a while longer.”

“Michael still needed to rest,” said Maria, “he’s still pretty exhausted. I’ll drop by tomorrow and see how he’s doin’.”

“You should stay,” said Liz.

“Are you sure,” Maria asked feeling like she might be overstepping. It was one thing for Liz since she had moved in with Max but she didn’t want to feel like an intruder.

Isobel smiled, “yeah you should. You’re part of this family too.”

Maria smiled at Isobel’s words. 

“Come on,” said Max, “I’ll make some hot chocolate, dad’s specialty.”


End file.
